


"Just" a cup of coffee

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Partner Betrayal, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Emma always had had this feeling about Killian.This feeling had had started a year after their wedding.The feeling that told her, that something was not how it should to be.Their first year was wonderfull. He went out with her, and always paid the dinner. He invited her for breakfast...He picked her up from work, and one day, she saw a small hickey on his neck...And from this day on, she had realised, that their marriage was her greatest mistake.But she kept her mouth shut.She had cried in silence...He never found out...He kept playing her perfect husband, and she kept playing the perfect, happy bride....But every game needs to come to an end...She lost a love... and she found a cup of coffee with a number on it... the number of a woman with dark brown eyes....SWAN QUEEN AU(!)don't like, don't read...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

,,Em?!" Ruby asked on a afternoon in their shop, and Emma looked up at her.

,,Sorry, what?!"

,,I was just asking whether you are alright?"

,,Yeah, sure..." Emma said, but the truth was, that nothing was alright.

,,Em, I know you for a long time now... nothing is alright." Ruby said, and Emma hated it sometimes that Ruby was always right...

,,I think Killian is fucking someone else."

Ruby stared in shock at her, and Emma continued: ,,I've found some lipstick on one of his shirts."

,,Oh shit, Em..."

Emma sighed, and looked around in their cáfe, they had bought together a few years before.

,,I think, I go home for today. Don't take it wrong, Ruby..."

,,No, no... but... take some days off, Em."

,,What?! No... Ruby... It's Chistmas in two weeks..."

Ruby nodded, and said: ,,I know. But you look like the Grinch had thrown you down his hill."

Emma smirked and muttered: ,,I'm related to the Grinch..."

,,That could also be true." Ruby said, and brought Emma's jacket.

,,Go... take a few days for your own."

Emma knew she was right, so she took her jacket, and left...

She drove to her appartment, where she could heard moans, and a woman's voice. 

Emma rolled her eyes, and entered the appartment.

,,Fuck my ass, Killian..."

,,Babe... I'm going to cum..." Killian moaned while he fucked a strange woman on the kitchen table Emma had bought.

,,Cum in my face..."

Killian stopped and spanked her ass.

,,You... don't give the orders here..." he said, before he kept ramming his cock into her ass.

The woman moaned, and looked up, and directly in Emma's eyes.

,,Oh shit! Killian, stopp, stopp, please!"

,,Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore!" he said, but also his gaze finally found Emma's, and he pulled out of the woman, and came over their table.

,,Shit, Emma..."

,,You know... I knew it. Keep the table. I'm just thinking about to vomit all over it." she said, and went into their bed room, to pack a few things.

,,Emma..."

,,Hey, Asshole. You have to pay." the woman said, and Emma came back with a filled bag.

,,No, Emma..." Killian said, but Emma didn't looked back.

She threw her ring infront of his feet, and left the appartment, without a single gaze back.

She entered her car very quickly, and drove away...

"I know why I packed half a bag..." she wrote Ruby, before she just turned off her phone...

It was true... she had started a month ago to pack a bag, and she could be very fast in packing and leaving...

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

After just driving around she parked her car at the train station, bought a ticket, and entered the next train to france.

She never was in france, but right now it doesn't matter, as long as it was as far away from him, as possible...

A few hours in the train, and a night later, Emma woke up the next morning and stared at the white ceiling of her hotel room.

It was definitely right to leave...

Even just for a few days, but that was it, what she needed.

She decided to stand up, and to leave the hotel.

She wanted to see something of Paris, and when she entered a small café, she ordered a coffee, and sat down in a chair...

_"Paris is beautifull..."_

she wrote Ruby.

She had saw the many messeges and phone calls from Killian, but she didn't wanted to hear his excuses.

_"You are in Paris??!"_ came Ruby's answer, and Emma wrote back:

_"You said, I could need a few days."_

_"Some people are going into a spa and stay at home..."_

_"Yes... but those people's husbands didn't fucking another woman in there homes, on their dinner tables..."_

_"Oh no... the new one?!"_

_"Yes..."_

_"That's disgusting..."_

,,Excuse me?" a woman asked, and Emma looked up from her phone, and directly into deep, brown eyes.

,,Have you seen a charging cable? I think I've forgotten mine, and I was sitting here a few hours ago..."

Emma stood up, and looked around her chair, but there was no cable.

,,No, sorry..." Emma said, and the woman nodded, and left the café.

Emma couldn't resist to watch on that perfect butt...

_"Ruby... Problem..."_

_"What's up?"_

_"Do you remember our night?!"_

_"You mean our "I'm with Killian, but I don't care" night?! Of course I do remember that night... It was hot..."_

_"And I felt something in that night... Not for you... at least not in that way..."_

_"You felt need, and passion..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Where's the problem....?"_

And Emma rold her about that woman, that had searched for her charging cable. In that moment, their eyes had met... Emma had felt exactly the same...

_"Perhaps it wasn't only Killian, Em... perhaps you are just not into men..."_

Ruby wrote her, but she didn't replied...

She had thought about that too...

At this evening she decided to went into a bar, and smirked a bit, when she saw that woman from the café.

She sat down next to her, and the woman looked at Emma, and smiled.

,,Did you found your cable?" Emma asked, and the woman laughed and said: ,,Own stupidity I guess, because it was in the bag of my jacket."

Emma smirked and the woman asked: ,,May I invite you for a drink?"

,,Sure... why not..." Emma said, and she felt it again...

It was the same feeling, she had, when she had had flirted with Ruby just for fun.

Well, it wasn't actually just for fun.

It was an evening when she had come home, and when she was bored of Killian, and Ruby had had suggested, she should pretend, that she was a single woman, only to forget her worries, about bad orgasms.

And to Emma's own surprise it had worked, and in that night, she had had her first time with a woman...

,,I'm Emma, by the way."

,,Regina..." the woman introduced herself, and they started to talk about almost everything, and Emma's feeling grew into lustfilled heat.

They danced on the dancefloor, and Emma let her hands travel over Regina's sides, and closed her eyes, when she felt soft lips on the side of her neck...

They left the bar together, and walked with linked arms along the dark streets of Paris, until Regina stopped infront of a small house.

,,That's my house. Would you like to come up? Just for a cup of coffee, I mean..."

**tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma went back to her hotel and thought of the woman because she could swear that she had seen this woman before.

But where?!

And when?

_"Ruby?"_

_"Yes...?"_

And Emma wrote everything to her, and Ruby wrote after a few minutes:

_"Of course you know her... Think, Em... there was this woman in our café and she had ordered a cup of coffee, nothing more. Just a cup of coffee and you couldn't take your eyes off her..."_

And Emma remembered...

Ruby was right.

Regina came often into their café and her order was always the same. "Just a cup of coffee..."

And exactly a week after Regina's fourth visit, Emma couldn't think straight anymore.

It was this week, where she had asked Ruby, how it was to have sex with another woman.

It was that week, where Ruby suggested, Emma should pretend, that she is a single woman.

And exactly in this week, Emma had slept with Ruby...

_"I think you have a crush Em..."_

_"What?! No..."_

Emma wrote back, but she was thinking about Regina the whole morning, until she decided to go into that café...

And there she was again.

Sitting all by herself, and Emma scrutinized her a bit.

Regina must have felt watched, because she looked up, and smiled at Emma.

Emma replied that smile, and Regina nodded at the chair next to her, and Emma ordered her coffee, and walked over to Regina, and sat down.

,,Hi, how are you?"

,,I'm fine... and you?"

,,That's perhaps a bit... embarrasing, but I realised that I've saw you before..."

Regina smirked, and nodded: ,,Yes... I was in your café."

,,And you ordered always, just a cup of coffee."

Regina laughed, and said: ,,Your coffee is delicous, you know?"

,,Yes, I know, but thanks for the compliment..." Emma said smilingly, and they sat there for a while in total silence...

,,You could've come with me yesterday... I mean... I saw your gazes."

Emma blushed at that, and said: ,,I was thinking about coming upstairs with you... but... I didn't wanted to have an one night stand... at least not with you..."

It was Regina who blushed this time, and they started to have a very long conversation...

,,So... you entered the first best train, to drive as far away as possible, because your husband fucked another woman?!"

,,Yes... and I think that I've had a crush on a woman, but I'm confused about that, because I never felt like this before..."

Regina stood up, and left Emma for a moment.

She came back with two cups of coffee, and sat back down.

,,Okay ... take this and tell me about this woman. "

,,Well... it had started a year ago... she came to the cafe, my best friend and I had bought... she came often and she always ordered the same... just..."

,,Just a cup of coffee..." Regina almost whispered and Emma nodded...

,,I would like to get to know you better, Emma..."

,,Yes?"

Regina nodded and said: ,,To be honest... I've come to your café so many times because I find you incredibly attractive."

Emma grinned a little and they left the cafe a few minutes before it closed and Emma told Regina a little more about herself, her school days, her friends, her family and they finally stopped in front of the hotel where Emma had her room ,

,,Do you want to come up with me? Just for a cup of coffee, I mean..."

Regina laughed a little and nodded: ,,Yes... I would like to..."

Emma was glad she had brought her laptop with, so they sat on their bed and watched a movie while Emma couldn't resist touching Regina's hand.

Regina ran her thumb over Emma's fingers and Emma didn't know what was going on, but she just wanted to give in to the heat inside of her.

She felt Regina's caressing finger on her hand and she breathed heavily ...

_"What is happening here...?_ " she thought and glanced at Regina.

Her lips met before Emma realized it, but she finally gave in and kissed Regina back...

,,Let go, Emma..." Regina whispered, and Emma sank deeper into her pillows while Regina was straddling her hips.

Regina's warm hands stroke underneath Emma's Top, and she touched Emma's breasts and kneaded them gently, while she kissed Emma's neck.

Emma closed her eyes, and a soft moan escaped her throat.

Regina pulled off Emma's Top, and Emma's bra followed shortly after, and Regina kissed Emma's bare breasts, and rolled her nipples between her fingers, and Emma lost herself completely in Regina's touch.

,,Regina..." she moaned, and Regina kissed her.

,,Let yourself go... I'll catch you..." Regina whispered, and with that she entered Emma's heat wetness, and Emma moaned out loud...

**tbc...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps I should change the Rating from M to E....

Emma woke up the next morning in an empty bed, and for a moment - or two - she was a kind of afraid, that Regina had left the room, but then she could hear the shower in the bathroom, and she stood up, and walked over to the bathroom.

The door wasn't closed, and the door of the shower was clear glass so Emma had had a perfect view of a very naked Regina.

Regina's gaze found Emma's, and she smirked.

She opened the door a few inches, and stretched out a hand for Emma.

Without hesitating she entered the bathroom, took Regina's hand, and stepped underneath the shower, where their lips met immediately.

Emma pressed Regina against the wall, and stroke over that hot and perfect body, before she knelt down infront of Regina, and started licking her.

Regina moaned loud in lust and placed a hand on Emma's head, to held her exactly there...

After Regina came on Emma's tongue, Emma stood up, and they changed posiotions, and Regina kneaded Emma's breasts a bit rougher than last night, but Emma liked it.

And she let Regina hear it...

,,Turn around..." Regina whispered, and Emma turned her back at Regina who had took the soap, to soap Emma's back.

Emma closed her eyes, and moaned a bit.

She leaned her head against the wall, and smirked, when Regina started to knead Emma'sass.

The warm water ran over their bodys, and Emma felt Regina's fingers between her ass cheeks.

,,Is this okay...?" Regina whispered, and Emma nodded, and breathed: ,,Yes..." before Regina entered Emma's tight ring of muscles.

Emma moaned only louder and Regina moved her finger, and added a second finger after a few minutes...

Emma didn't know how they managed it out of the shower, and into their clothes, but an hour later they were sitting in the same café and had their breakfast...

,,When are you leaving?" Regina asked, and Emma thought about it.

It was a very good question, because... she just didn't wanted to leave...

,,I don't know, to be honest... why are you living here, and always came into our café?"

Regina smirked, and said: ,,At that moment I wasn't living in Paris. My last visit is six months ago, Emma..."

,,Really?! Six months?! Time goes by without noticing..."

Regina nodded.

,,I know that feeling... whe I wanted to say good bye to you, you had had a day off, and I couldn't ask for your adress... that would've been a bit... odd."

Emma nodded in agreemnet, and they laughed a bit, before Emma said: ,,I think I'm leaving in two days. It's almost christmas and I can't let Ruby alone in the café for that long. Even if it is just a small café."

,,That's understandable... but what would you say to cinema this evening?"

,,I think my french fits for one movie." Emma said, and Regina asked her about her french skills, and Emma said: ,,Well... bonjour and excusez-moi... but that was it already."

Regina laughed a bit, and placed a hand on Emma's hand.

,,We don't have to..."

,,No, no... I would love to. I mean if I don't understand the words... I think I'm able to understand the plot."

Regina nodded, and at this evening, they were sitting in some french romance, and the cinema hall was not even half filled, and Emma and Regina were the only two in the last row.

,,How much do you understand...?" Regina whispered after a while, and Emma whispered back: ,,Nothing..."

Regina smirked, and Emma felt Regina's fingers at her trousers, and she whispered: ,,Do you understand it now...?"

,,Gina... we are in public..."

,,Not really.... we are in the cinema, not outside on the street... and... in the front row are four people.... and two rows infront of us is also a couple... so... no one can see us... so I'm asking you again... do you understand it now?" and with that, she opened Emma's belt.

,,Nearly..." Emma whispered smirking, and Regina opened Emma's jeans, and slid her hand inside.

,,Now...?"

,,We're getting... close..." Emma breathed, and she took a deep breath, when Regina's fingers entered her wetness.

Emma slid a bit down in her seat, to give the other woman better access, and she tried very hard, not to moan, nor breathe too loud, while Regina slid in and out of Emma very slowly.

Emma had a bit troubles to concentrade on the movie, while three fingers were moving in and out of her.

After a while Emma was sweating, and she clawed her hands in the chair, and shivered very hard, when she came...

She wanted her revenge, so she pulled Regina after the movie into the next toilette, and pulled down Regina's Jeans, sank down on her knees, and started licking her, while people passed their closed door.

Emma looked up once in a while, and Regina also had troubles to kept quiet, and Emma smirked into Regina's vagina...

She licked her, until Regina pulled a bit harder on Emma's hair, and shivered, but smirked down at Emma.

,,That... was... a very hot revenge..." Regina whispered, and Emma stood up, and kissed her passionately....

**tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Emma had left the hotel, and she also had left france.

She didn't said anything to Regina, but while she sat in the train on her way back home, she found a small piece of paper on the inside of her laptob.

_"Write me, when you`re back at home, and take care of you..."_

_"PS: Not in that way, Emma ;)"_

And underneath it was Regina`s phone number...

_"You knew, I would leaving, without saying something?"_

_"Of course,Emma... if someone has a bag in the corridore of her hotel room, then it is for sure, that the person is leaving very soon..."_

_"I`m sorry..."_

_"There`s nothing, you have to be sorry about, Emma. We had had some wonderfull days, and much more... very hot nights togehter, and you`ve told me, that you are leaving in a few days. So... everything is alright, darling..."_

After a few hours she was standing back in her flat.

Everything was empty.

Killian had moved out, and now... there was nothing more than her own stuff in this flat, and it felt cold... and wrong...

It felt wrong to be here...

_"Can I stay at your's for a few days?"_

_"Of course..."_ came Ruby's answer after a few seconds, and Emma packed her stuff, and left the flat for ever...

She drove to Ruby's house, moved into the guest room, and over the next few days, they talked about everything until Ruby said: ,,Em... you fell in love with that woman."

,,What?! No... it was just sex."

,,Sure?!"

,,Yes... No... I mean... I cańt fell in love with her. I barley know her, and it was..."

,,Just sex, I got that, but your eyes are betraying you, Em... come on. Stop lying to yourself."

Emma sat down, and thought about everything, until she looked up at Ruby.

,,What should I do?"

,,You already know that, Em."

,,I can`t let you alone. It`s christmas tomorrow..." Emma said, but Ruby pulled out her bag, and counted some money, and gave it to Emma.

,,Take it, and come back, as soon as you can... Emma you are alway run away from things, that scares you, or from your own proplems. Now take that running talent of yours, and run after that, you really want."

Emma took the money, and stood up.

She left the house, and almost jumped in her car...

_"I`ve never asked you, where you are living...."_

Emma wrote Regina a few hours later, and she got an answer an half an hour later.

She searched the adress, and finally knocked at the door...

,,Emma...?"

,,May I come in? Just for a cup of coffee, I mean..." Emma said, and Regina smirked wide, let her in, and closed the door behind them, and looked at Emma.

,,I thought you-"

Regina was interrupted by Emma's lips and she grabbed Emma's red leather jacket and immediately kissed her back...

They broke apart after a few minutes, and looked at each other.

,,Emma..."

,,I had to come back, Regina... I-"

A soft finger on her lips interrupted her, and Regina whispered: ,,I love you too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter is a bit short... but, I think it is enough... (not 100% sure yet)


End file.
